films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:List of Franklin episodes/@comment-99.248.169.6-20180502212717
June 21,1994 Geoffrey Rush as Narrator Barry Humphries as Elizabeth Perkins as Bruce Spence as Bill Hunter as John Bennett Perry as Ken Barrie as Holland Taylor as Jodi Carlisle as Barbara Barrie as Samantha Eggar as Lynn Redgrave as Joe Baker as Andy Garica as Narrator/ Joan Plowright as Chrissie Hynde as as The Mountain Lion Antonia Rey as Finola Hughes as Margaret Reed as Edward James Olmos as Oprah Winfrey as Kevin Kline as David Ogden Siters as as Narrator/Karroo Jackie Hoffman as Plácido Domingo as Master Evil Chito The Jaguar Jenifer Lewis as Paul Rodriguez as Ricardo Montalban as William Morgan Sheppard as Scar Dustin Hoffman as Jorge Pupo as Sal Lopez as Lorelei King as Debi Derryberry as Candio Milo as Mitzi McCall as Rove McManus as Lupe Ontiveros as Timothy Spall as Susie Essman as Elizabeth Peña as Kunewa Mook as Julie White as Denny Dillon as Mary Linda Phillips as Music By Hans Zimmer & John Powell Angels in the Outfield (1994 Action | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Sports - July 15,1994 (USA) Tara Strong as John Legizumao as Disney's The Swan Princess Animation | Action | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Musical | Music | Mystery | Romance | Sci-Fi | War | Thriller - October 07,1994 (USA) Music By Stephen James Taylor Lex De Azevedo & Carter Buttwell David James Elliott as Monsieur's La Robin Hood (Speaking voice of Olivier L'Ecuyer),(sounds like a voice speak"of Anatole (Disney's Anatole),(speaks with a french accent),(she's a breaking a 4th wall) Vanessa Marshall Stiller as Madame de Belle Maid Marianne (Speaking voice of Jill Frappier),(sounds like a voice speak"of Doucette (Disney's Anatole),(speaks with a french accent),(she's a breaking a 4th wall) Mel Winkler as Humpty (Speaking voice of Cedric The Entertainer) Paul Shaffer as Smogcaster the Peter Piper (Speaking voice of Andy Dick),(speaks with a ireland irish accent) Taurean Blaquce as Dumpty (Speaking voice of Diedrech Bader),(she's a breaking a 4th wall) Robert Munsch as Paul Christie as Danny Mastrogiorgio as Michelle Nicastro as Odette Liz Callaway as Odette (singing voice) Adrian Zahiri as Young Odette Larisa Oleynik as Young Odette (singing voice) Steve Stark as Derek (Speaking voice of Kevin Schon) Adam Wylie as Young Derek J.D. Daniels as Young Derek (singing voice) Joe Dinicol as Alison Pill as Jamie Haydon-Devlin as Dave Thomas as Commander Robert Rick Moranis as Commander Rutt Jack Palance as Rothbart Hadley Kay as Joker The Clown (cameo) Lex de Azevedo as Rothbart (singing voice) Ali Mukaddam as Elliot Ruby Smith-Merovitz as Sarah Rosen Fruitman as Greg Spottiswood as Bruce Lanoil as Pepe Le Pew Marla Lukofsky as Little Lamb Frannie Diggins as Keith Knight as Snap, Crackle and Pop James Gammon as Pillsbury Doughboy Jamie Watson as Ringmaster Timothy Shew as Sonny the Cuckoo Bird Bumper Robinson as David Matthew Feldman as Gramps Julie Westwood as Grams Bob Bergen as Porky Pig Dee Bradley Baker as Harlequin Lollipop Bigfoot: Tony Daniels Itchy: Ron Pardo Tony Daniels as Wheel the Slimes Clowns Neil Crone as Sam Neill as Ron Donachie as Eric Lloyd as Steve Mackall as Michael Wincott as Paul Haddad as Buford Ron Glass as Barney Bear Brer Rabbit Brer Turtle Gregory Hines as Buck Beaver Dee Bradley Baker as Tricksy Richard Binsley as Stubbs the Clown Philip Proctor as R. Lee Ermey as Colonel James Cromwell as Jack Angel as Michael Wincott as Jim Varney as Richard Pig Moppy Pig Mason Pig Patrick McKenna as Tony Daniels as Tony The Tiger David.L.Lander as Diane Fabian as Ken Davitian as Joel Silver as Joan Copeland as Queen Uberta Kevin Schon as Chamberlain (Speaking voice of George DelHoyo) Davis Gaines as Chamberlain (singing voice) David James Elliot as Monsieur's Jean-Bob (Speaking voice of Vincent Cassel),(speaks with a french accent) Steven Wright as Speed Jonathan Hadary as Speed (singing voice) George DelHoyo as Puffin (Speaking voice of Glenn Quinn),(speaks with a ireland irish accent) Eric Dig'em Frog Charles Dennis as Steve Buscemi as Chris Wiggins as Old King William Mark Harelik as Lord Rogers Joel McKinnon Miller as Bromley Wes Brewer as Young Bromley as the Narrator Additonal Cast Bill Farmer as Sherry Lynn as Julie Brown as Sheryl Bernstein as Herschel Sparber as Klee Bragger as Soundtracks Sad Melody: No Way Out/Far Longer Than Forever (featuring Abba) (End Title Version) Music by Lex de Azevedo & Carter Butwell Lyrics by David Zippel Performed by Regina Belle and Jeffrey Osborne, Steve Winwood Produced and Arranged by Robbie Buchanan Regina Belle appears courtesy of Columbia Records Operation Dumbo Drop Animation | Action | Drama | Family | Fantasy | War | Thriller - July 28,1995 Jet Li as Steve Jablonsky & David Newman Ernie Sabella as (Speaking voice of Cedric The Entertainer) Andy Dick as Dr. Devious ... musician: ethnic flutes Robert Fernandez ... score mixer Marty Frasu ... musician: synthesizers Alexander Janko ... orchestrator Arthur McGillycuddy ... musician: ethnic flutes Randy Miller ... orchestrator David Newman ... orchestrator Krystyna Newman ... scoring consultant Steven Scott Smalley ... orchestrator Jill Streater ... music preparation Tom Villano ... music editor Peter Willison ... orchestra contractor Matt Walker ... music executive (uncredited) Nick Glennie-Smith ... composer: additional music / conductor Gavin Greenaway... orchestrator Richard Harvey ... composer: additional music Graham Prescott ... orchestrator Adam Milo Smalley... music editor / music producer Richard Harvey ... musician: flute and ethnic pipes Muppet Treasure Island Tim Curry as Long John Silver Jayne Eastwood as Sarah Hawkins, Jim Hawkins' mother (speaks with an uk british new jersey accent) Jennifer Saunders as Mrs. Bluveridge Kevin Bishop as Jim Hawkins Billy Connolly as Billy Bones Space Jam Animation | Adventure | Comedy | Crime | Family | Fantasy | Mystery | Romance | Sci-Fi | Sports - Knovember 01,1996 John Cleese as Jean-Bob (speaks with a french accent) Steve Harvey as Ray Lottia as James Coburn as Garry Marshall as Jada Pinkett Smith as Dom DeLuise as Bette Midler as Georgette Roscoe-Lee-Browne as Francais Hal Holbrook as Amanda Plummer as Carole Shelley as Paddi Edwards as Barbara Barrie as Corey Burton as Richard Kind as Tom Dana Hill as Jerry Don Knotts as Patrick Stewart as Mark Dinal as Amy Serdias as Estelle Harris as Nichelle Nichols as John DiMaggio as George Carlin as Rip Torn as Dabney Coleman as Afre Woodard as Music By James Newton Howard & Lennie Niehaus The Swan Princess II: Music By Lennie Niehaus Tarzan Donald Burda as John Smith (she's a breaking a 4th wall) ( Howard McGillin as George of the Jungle Chris Kratts as Martin Kratts as John Cleese as Ape Ian McShane as Thomas Haden Church as Lyle van de Groot, Greg Cruttwell and Abraham Benrubi as Max and Thor Van Dyke Parks Danny Jacobs Roise Perez as Rain Pryor as (sound like a voice speak"of cheer bear) Mel Gibson as Jon Lovitz as (sound like a voice speak"of randall boggs Nicholas Bird as Squirt (Speaking voice of Kathleen Herles) Steve Harvey as Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Animation | Action | Adventure | Comedy | Family | Fantasy | Mystery | Romance - March 31,2006 Music By John Powell & Lennie Niehaus Debi Derryberry as John Cleese as Lauren Tom as Harvey Fierstien as Dom DeLuise as John DiMaggio George Carlin as Rip Torn as Hal Holbrook as Carole Shelley as Corey Burton as Samantha Eggar as Garry Marshall as Christopher Lloyd as Jim Cummings as Corey Hawkins as Albert Manfred Esmeralda Samuel L. Jackson as Mr Jonathan Turtle LaTanya Richardson as Grandma Bicana the Old Female The Gorilla as Dora Eric Cortez as Papi Carol Walker as Mami Justin Joseph Bieber as Diego as Benny The Bull as Isa as Tico as Baby Jagaur Taborah Johnson Goldberg Born: Novemberance 21,1952 (age 65) Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA Died: Novemberance 23, 2018 (aged 58) Burbank, California, USA Allyce Beasley ‎ Born: Novemberance 23,1953 (age 64) Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA Normani Gordon Siatra Lane Born: Novemberance 21,1921 Bayonne, Jersey City, New Jersey, USA Died: Novemberance 23,2012 Burbank, California, USA Genres: Big band, jazz swing, Occupation(s) conductor, vocalist, singer cartoon voice actress, voice artist, cartoon speak impressionist Instruments wah muted trumpet, tuba, jazz muted trombone wah trio Years active - 1953-2011 Died: Novemberance 18, 2016 (aged 60) Burbank, California, USA John Cleese Born: October 27,1939 Len Carlson Born: December 03,1943 (age 76) Died: March 14,2014 Jeremy Irons Born: February 14,1949 Alberta, Edmond, Canada Ernie Sebella Born: March 14,1949 Mel Winkler Born: Oct 24,1947 (age 70) Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA Donald Burda Born: Eapril 24,1959 (age 58) New York City, New York, USA Bronson Pinchot Born: May 15,1959 (age 58) New York City, New York, USA John C. McGinley Born: August 14,1959 (age 58) New York City, New York, USA Mick Foley Born: August 06,1965 (age 52) Long Island, New York City, New York, USA Vanessa Marshall Stiller Born: Oct 24,1969 (age 48) Harlem, New York City, New York, USA Meredith Scott Lynn Born: Eapril 24,1970 (age 48) Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA Calimi Ballard Stiller Born: Oct 14,1977 The Bronx, New York City, New York, USA Eddie Kaye Thomas Born: Oct 24,1980 (age 37) Staten Island, New York City, New York, USA Steve Jablonsky Born: Oct 24, 1969 (age 48) New Haven, Connecticut, U.S.A Genres: Hip hop, Film score, video game score, Epic Funk music, post-rock, alternative rock, electronic, Rhythm & Blues, indie pop, New wave, synthpop, Rock, pop,blue-eyed soul, gangsta rap Occupation(s) Film composer, video game composer, Musician Instruments electric guitar, keyboard, synthesizer, double bass, slap bass, harp, childlike, oboe, bass clarinet, array mbira Years active 1991–present 1991 - Hook 1993 - Cop and the Half 1993 - Jussaric Park 1994 - Angels in the Outfield 1994 - The Jungle Book 1995 - Tommyboy 1995 - Die Hard 1995 - Operation Dumbo Drop 1996 - Kim Possible The Movie 1997 - The Proud Family 1997 - Avatar 4 1998 - Lethal Weapon 4 1998 - Small Soilders 1999 - The Iron Giant 1999 - The Green Mile 2001 - Osmosis Jones 2001 - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genuis 2002 - Spirit 2004 - Fat Albert 4 2004 - Racing Stripes 2005 - Dinotopia 2005 - The Island 2007- 300 2007 - TMNT 2012 - Ice Age 4 2017 - Kong Skull Island